


I Ought To Kill You

by Blownwish



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, M/M, Saiyuki - Freeform, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gasp. You whimper. And you call my name as if that will give you any mercy. But I am not merciful. I never have been. [spanking drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ought To Kill You

I do not own Saiyuki. I made no money writing this.

++

 

 

You gasp. You whimper. And you call my name as if that will give you any mercy. But I am not merciful. I never have been. "Shut up, or I'll make it hurt more!"

"Please, no!" You stupid little monkey, twisting on my lap. Twisting too close. That deserves another smack.

Right on the ass. "I said shut up!" And I mean it. You think you can appeal to me with those big sad eyes? With that tight squirming body? Who do you think you are? Who do you think I am? Your sun? I'll show you the sun, right on your moon! Yes! Feel that, monkey? Feel that clap right on your bare skin?

That's all the contact your body will make with mine.

No matter how much you tempt me. No matter how much you plead. This is what I am willing to give you.

"Sanzo!" You need this, I can feel it when you grind your little cock against my thigh. You need me to discipline you. To spank some sense into you. "Oh, fuck- Sanzo!" But I'll be damned if you come on my robes.

I kick you right off. "I ought to kill you."

You just sit there, staring at me, gasping. And I just stare right back. Then that smile, that ridiculous smile, spreads over your beet-red face. "But you can't."

"Get the hell out of here!"


End file.
